


Chorus Fruit

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Family Dynamics, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Dream ain't human and there's a lot more to him than we knowuhh idfk how to summarize but uh check it out maybe
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh leave comments telling me what you think and where i could improve and drop a kudos if you like it :)

Puffy stood in front Sam with Foolish by her side. Sam stared quizzically and was confused on why she was here. Sam knew of Puffy’s relation to Dream and he knew Dream was a dangerous fellow that was manipulative and knew how to use his words. Sam didn’t think it was best for either Puffy or Foolish to enter the prison, but Puffy held her ground and somehow convinced Sam to let her in. Foolish who had been watching from the side was impressed by his mother’s skill.

“Listen Puffy, I just don’t think you should visit him.”

“Why not? I should be able to see my duckling Sam.”

“It’s the fact that he’s your duckling I feel you shouldn’t go.”

“Sam what could he possibly say? _‘Mom I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to’_? He’s an adult Sam that shit won’t work on me.”

“... Alright but the moment I feel you’re gonna fall for his mind games I’m dragging you back. Same goes for you Foolish.”

“Mhm understood Sam.”

“Thank you Sam for trusting me.”

They went through everything they needed to and soon the three stood in front of the lava wall. On the other side Dream sat and Puffy was anxious to see her duckling again. Foolish was nervous to meet the infamous Dream. He knew of the horrible things Dream did and just how manipulative he was. Both their nerves were on fire and every slight sound made them jump.

When the lava was gone Puffy instantly noticed the man in the orange suit sitting on floor writing. His mask was off and on the floor but his face was turned away. Dream refused to let Sam see him without it. Once Puffy and Foolish were there Dream put on his mask and looked at them. Puffy saw him and rushed over to hug him.

“DUCKLING!! What hell is wrong with you?! You can’t seriously think what you did was okay?!”

“Mom.. I’m sorry.. I never wanted any of this to happen..”

Puffy knew that tone of voice, the somber low level. He was about to start crying and while Puffy knew she should leave right here and now, to yell for Sam to pull her back. She had to stay here.. She had to stay here and comfort her duckling, because that’s _what good parents do.._

“Duckling… What do you mean?”

‘“I never wanted to do the..  _ hic... _ horrid things I did to Tommy… I never even wanted the exile to last all that long!”

“So why did you do it?”

“It wasn’t m-me Mom! I-I promise!”

“Duckling, calm down… Please tell me what happened.”

“It was DiDi.. He took over d-during the trip to take Tommy out...outside the city. I.. I was stuck watching ME d-doing horrific actions… Actions I’d never wanna do.. Please Mom, you know about DiDi. please believe me!”

Puffy was conflicted. She knew she shouldn’t believe him, knew that he was manipulative. But she knew about DiDi, _that damned deity_ , and how likely was it that her Duckling, _the boy she had taken under care when he was little_ , how likely was it he’d lie to her? Puffy should’ve left but she didn’t, she hugged her son and told him everything was gonna be okay heartbreaking with every sob she heard. 

Foolish watching as this happened and while he didn’t know Dream well from the things he’s heard, he assumed Dream was a tough cutthroat killer that felt no remorse. The Dream before him right now was nothing like the rumors. And if what he was saying was true, he never wanted to be any of those things. Foolish looked around the room and noticed the book Dream had been writing in. It looked like a one-sided conversation but he was unable to decipher whether or not Dream was the one talking in the book.

“Dream please take off the mask..”

“Mom..”

“Take off the mask… take it off so I know… it's my son under there..”

When Dream took the mask off Foolish was unable to see his face but from the reaction Puffy gave he could only assume it was good. Puffy on the other hand stared at her son with a sad smile. The inky black tears that ran down his face was proof enough that it was Dream. Ever since he popped out that end portal and she took him in, he always cried black tears and bled black blood. She knew she’d have to explain a lot to Foolish but that could wait. She washed the mask in the sink and wiped her son’s face before giving it back. 

“If what you’re saying is true Duckling.. I will find a way to get you out.”

She hugged Dream and left with Foolish. Dream sat back down on the floor and watched them leave. Once they were all gone and he was alone he started laughing. He called out for someone and there was a splash from this little landing pad. DiDi crawled out laughing with him. 

“ _‘Mom please be-believe me!!’_ My god Dream you sure you aren’t an actor?? Hahahah!!”

“Aw what can say DiDi, I’m just that good! Hahaha poor mom!”

“Her 'little duckling' is an evil lil shit!”

Dream went up to the deity and gave the floating man a pat on the back. Puffy’s visit was unexpected and Dream had to hide the god so she wasn’t suspicious of his true intentions. DiDi teased Dream about becoming an uncle right after being imprisoned. But Dream was more curious on where he could go after escaping.

“Well that Tubbo kid started a new village.. You could always hide out there.”

“Really? Where is it?”

“It’s somewhere over there actually really close by. The kid named it ‘Snowchester’. Actually looks pretty good.”

“Who’s living there?”

“Uhh Manifold and Foolish. They’re the only ones living there at the moment.”

“Now how to get out..”

‘’Well you could cash in that favor from Techno and you always got Ranboo willing to help. I’ve been making sure of that.”

“DiDi you sick bastard, that’s amazing.”

“Yes, yes I know I’m amazing.”

“Puffy, Techno, and Ranboo are my only allies besides you at the moment. I need more people to visit me..”

“So you can give them the same sob story and gain their pity?”

“Mhm you know it buddy.”

They continued to talk and by the time XD left, hours had gone by. Dream spent the night walking the length of his cell and writing. His writing was frantic and wouldn’t make sense if you read it, which was everything he needed. He could spin a story from it and no one would question him about it. Meanwhile outside Puffy and Foolish were walking back to her home.

Foolish had wondered what that was about but knew this wasn’t the right time to ask. So he wait till Puffy was sitting at her table before speaking.

“Hey Mom?”

“Yea?”

“What was that today??”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Why did you say you were gonna get him out?! What is wrong with Dream!?”

“Listen Foolish, it.. There’s a lot to explain.. And to that.. I gotta start from the beginning..”


	2. Chapter 2

Puffy went to the kitchen and began making tea for the two of them. The sound of running water and the gentle wind helped calm Foolish’s nerves but he still couldn’t help but feel like he was going to learn something he shouldn’t. When Puffy returned she handed him a mug and sighed before speaking.

“It was ages ago but I still remember the day like yesterday.. I was mining for Niki because she needed something.. I think ores? Whatever it’s not important.. But while I was down there I came across an End portal..”

“An end portal? Isn’t the End off limits?”

“It wasn’t back then.. Back then there were plenty of portals no one felt the need to go though.. Anyways.. I was marking the area.. So Niki and I could visit.. But.. But as I did someone came out the portal.. A child.. He couldn’t have been older than 5.. He was just so cute.. Sandy blonde hair with the brightest of green eyes..”

Puffy’s voice was cracking and she stared into her mug with tears welling up in her eyes. She was trying to get the next few words out but couldn’t. It hurt so much to think back on the old days. All the smiles, all the laughs, all of it hurt so much. Everything was so much darker now and it made her miss the days when she could go outside and not see the egg or worry about her son.

“Mom.. I’m sorry you don’t have to continue..”

“It’s fine Foolish.. The little boy popped out the portal eating a chorus fruit.. I was so worried.. And my worry.. It only grew when DiDi showed up.. DiDi is the name Dream.. It’s the name Dream gave it.. It’s proper name.. If you could even call it that.. Was DreamXD. DiDi gave me a bag of chorus fruit and started to cover it.. I don’t know why.. DiDi and Dream came out of the portal and I don't know why the portal was closed off afterward.. But Dream was my son and I couldn’t give him up.. I just couldn’t.”

Foolish stood and hugged the crying Puffy silently wishing that he didn’t ask the question. He knew Dream was different but he never could’ve guessed he came from the End. Why did DiDi come out after him though? The two had to be correlated but how? Foolish didn’t have time to think about it, his mother needed comforting. 

Puffy cried as she thought about her sons, Niki, and her friends. Oh god all of them, they were all so important to her and she just let them slip away.. She should’ve been able to stop Dream from doing those things, convinced Niki to stay, or at least stopped Bad from touching the egg. All her friends and family were in danger and she left so useless. Why wasn’t she able to do anything to help them?

When Foolish returned home that day he was conflicted to say the least. He wasn’t here to see the things Dream had done nor was he here to see to him in the same light Puffy did. But today he learned things many others probably didn’t. How likely was it that people knew Dream came from the End? How likely was it that they knew Dream and DreamXD came right after each other? 

Foolish knew he would need to talk to Dream personally about this, but first he had to talk to DiDi. Foolish was preparing to leave when he ran into Tubbo who was working on his farms. The boy had no clue of what Foolish planned to do and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“Oh hey Foolish! What ya up to?”

“Hey there Tubbo! Oh nothing much what’s up with you?”

“Ah just farming and the like. Uh where are you going?”

“Oh I’m just going exploring might run into some interesting caves!”

“...Okay… Good luck then. See ya around!”

Foolish rushed off and Tubbo eyed him curiously as he walked away. Tubbo was suspicious but he had nukes to test so Foolish could wait for now. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him though. Foolish went to the Nether to collect blaze rods and potion making supplies. He would need the potions to protect him and he wanted to be as prepared as possible. He passed Ranboo but ignored him trying to do what he needed and leave the endless nether. Ranboo noticed Foolish’s flighty behaviour and decided to follow him.

Ranboo didn’t know why he was following Foolish but he knew he had to. Something was telling him to follow and he decided to trust it. He saw Foolish enter a Nether fortress and assumed he would be farming wither skulls but his heart fell to his stomach when he realized he was getting blaze rods. He was collecting more than needed for potions and he hoped Foolish was just over stocking but as he saw the man start looking for ender pearls he knew exactly what Foolish planned to do. 

_Why was Foolish heading for the End? What could he possibly need?_ Ranboo’s mind was spinning as questions whirled through it. He needed to know more, maybe he could stop Foolish. Anything to prevent him from entering the end. _But why was Ranboo so concerned about someone entering the End?_ How was it an issue for him? So many questions and so little answers..

It's when they’re in the stronghold does Ranboo reveal himself and Foolish immediately draws his sword. Ranboo throws his hands up and backs up mumbling things and silently begging for Foolish not to kill him.

“What are you doing here, Ranboo?”

“Listen I could ask you the same question Foolish..”

“I’m here to try and get much needed answers. Why are you?”

“The same reason! I want to know why you’re trying to get into the End. And I want-.. No I need to know what’s been going on..”

“Explain.”

“Alright so I sleepwalk nothing new there… but I lost my beacon one night.. And my pickaxes show signs of intense use.. I don't know where or why my things are like this and I need answers!”

“So you follow me? What makes you think I know?”

“Nothing but something.. I don’t know what is telling me to follow you..”

“...”

“Please Foolish let’s work together to understand.. And if it doesn’t help we forget this ever happened.. Okay?”

“Okay then.. Let’s go.”

Ranboo was thankful that he wouldn’t be dying soon but was fearful as they approached the portal. Foolish placed the Eyes of Ender in the frames and right before he placed the last one a loud bang and a bright light filled the room. Wind rushed through the underground room blowing out the torch's warm light. Soon the torches relit with a bright green light making the ominous being more intimidating and eerie.

The being floated above the portal and wore long flowing robes. He wore a mask similar to Dream’s except he had an ‘XD’ face instead of a smiley face. Though the mask was smiling he could tell that being behind it wasn’t. It was cold and quiet and they regretted their decision to come here. 

Before either the two could speak the deity began talking. Its voice low and heavy, each word sounding like a threat.

“ ** _What are you doing here?”_**

“We’re here to ask you a few questions.” Foolish stated this, his voice slightly wavering while Ranboo stood back slightly afraid. This god, if you could call it that seemed, familiar. Ranboo can’t remember ever meeting him, but he looked at Ranboo like he knew who he was.

“ ** _Well then what questions have you come to ask mortals.”_**

Foolish looked at Ranboo before speaking. He knew this would come out sooner or late but he wasn’t sure of his reaction. However he chose to risk it.

“Why did Dream come out of the Ender portal? And why did you follow afterwards?”

**_“Oh so Captain Puffy told you I assume? Did she tell you the full story?”_ **

“...”

**_“No? How sad.. Well I wouldn’t mind telling you the truth.. I know Puffy finds that hard to do...”_ **

“Alright then get to talking!”

**_“Eager are we? Well I pushed Dream out the portal after learning of a child living there. On the other side there was Puffy and I figured she’d be able to find the boy a good home. I stayed here to make sure no one else fell into and got stuck in the End. I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m not a bad guy.. I’m just trying to protect everyone..”_ **

“Do.. Do you know where I came from? I know I’m part enderman but.. D-did I also come out from the End?”

**_“Huh? Why yes Ranboo you did. You were considerably younger than Dream at the time so finding a suitable place was difficult. But I think I did a good job no?”_ **

“Do you know where my beacon went? A-and why are my tools so worn out?”

**_“Well little Ranboo why don’t you use context clues and go pay Dream a little visit.. If this is all you have to ask I’ll be going now.. But do not forget. I’m always watching.”_ **

Wind came rushing back through the room and there was so much it knocked Foolish and Ranboo to the floor. It was dark for a second then the torches were relit and the portal was closed off. They stood up coughing and dusted off their clothes before looking at each other with grim expressions and nodded. 

They both knew what they needed to do. And neither were prepared for it.


	3. Chapter 3

While this was happening Puffy was walking. Walking through the Nether and through a dessert. It was far from the SMP but she had to come here. Memories of walking with Niki and Dream to this safe haven filled her mind as her feet walked to where they needed to be. As much as she tried to forget she could still hear Dream’s little shouts of _‘Ow hot sand hot floor hot floor!’_

Tears ran down her face and blurred her vision so much she nearly screamed when she saw a brightly colored person rushing her way. The person in question was one Mr. Karl Jacobs, back from another adventure. Karl saw the dazed Puffy walking and decided to walk with her to keep her safe.

“Hey Puffy!”

“Ah!- Oh hello Karl.”

“Heyo what ya doing in a desert? Are you ok??”

“I’m doing fine.. Just going on a walk..”

“So far out?”

“Yeah.. Visiting my garden out here..”

“Garden? What kind of garden is out in a desert?”

“... A special one..”

“Is it sugar cane? There’s not much water here though...”

“No...”

“Cactus? Not sure why you would need a cactus farm but hey what-”

“It’s not cactus or sugarcane Karl..”

“Huh? Then what?”

“It’s chorus fruit..”

“Cho..CHORUS FRUIT?! WHERE DID YOU GET CHORUS FRUIT?? THE END IS OFF LIMITS!”

He stared at Puffy with wide eyes, stopping in his tracks. Puffy continued to walk and Karl had to run to catch up with her. Karl tried to stop her from moving and talk to her about this but his attention was soon directed towards the large gated garden full of chorus fruit plants. The tall plants held an eerie air around them. The hot desert suddenly felt like ice after he stepped into the garden. He watched as Puffy plucked the fruit and stared at it.

His mind was a buzz with questions. Where did she get the fruit? Who gave it to her? Why did she have a garden full of it? Was she ok? Karl didn’t know. Puffy collected a chest full of the fruit and handed him some. 

“Puffy what do you want me to do with this..?”

“Just take it.. Please..”   
  


“Puffy what’s wrong?”   
  


“.. Everything Karl.. Now leave please..”

The wind blew causing sand to toss and turn. Puffy looked at Karl with sad eyes as sand blew higher and higher, she turned and started to walk away. Karl chased after her but the sand hurt his eyes and by the time the sand settled Puffy was gone and he was alone in the garden.

Karl looked around trying to find the Captain but was unable to. The fruit in hands however had a familiar feel to them. He didn’t know why but it felt like he had these before. He had never been to the End but the longer he looked at the purple fruits he felt nostalgia…

He decided to put fruits in his bag and look over them back home. Now if only he knew where to go. _How did he even get here? Where was he coming from?_ Karl rushed to find his books and a sigh of relief emerged from him once he did. By the time he came back to the SMP he saw Puffy talking to Tommy and Tubbo, while he was still very worried for her well being he chose to let her be for now. He saw her still holding the basket of fruit and looked at his bag full of it. Tommy and Puffy walked away and it made him wonder if she was giving chorus fruit to everyone. He hoped she wouldn’t because no one knows what the consequences of that might be. Arriving at his home he saw Sapnap and Quakcity waiting for him.

“Ay where have ya been Karl?”

“Yea we missed you!”

“Ah I’m sorry! Didn’t even realize I was gone that long to be honest.” Karl laughed as he said this but when he noticed they weren’t laughing with him, he looked them confused. They looked at him concerned and confused and started to check if he was sick. 

“Guys, guys I’m fine! What's the issue?”

“You’ve… you’ve been gone for a month Karl..” Sapnap said slowly. Karl’s eyes widened as he dropped his bag. He rushed over towards the calendar on the wall and stared at it heart dropping to his stomach. They were right. An entire month has passed. Quackity noticed his bag but chose to ignore the strange feeling he got from it. It wasn’t important right now. What was important was Karl’s health.

They brought Karl to his bed and had him lay down on his bed before questioning him. Karl answered the questions to the best of his ability but soon found himself drawing blanks on certain parts of his memory. He couldn’t remember things that happened and there were things clearly missing from it. It was like a puzzle without all its pieces. It was painful trying to remember and it worried Quackity and Sapnap more. 

_Why couldn’t he remember where he was for a month? Why was his memory so skewed?_ They chose to let him rest but they never left his side the next few days. Ranboo and Foolish on the other hand were trying to think of how they could get Dream to talk about Ranboo’s tools, if he even knew about it somehow. 

Ranboo knew his visit to the prison would be scary and now with this added pressure it would surely be worse than anything he could imagine. He needed his panic room. He had to get there so he could calm down. He just had to. He rushed to the room but was hit in the head by something. Looking around and finding no one he glanced down to see what had hit him. Chorus fruit.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters might vary in length and im sorry bout that but anyways tell if you like the chapter or have any ideas on how to improve it my twt is @bunnii_bee


End file.
